


hold me close

by teabuddies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Marichat May, One Shot, Tropey but Cute, a month late, angst but it's all good and cute, cute bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teabuddies/pseuds/teabuddies
Summary: Her eyes should have adjusted to the soft lighting of her balcony by now, but instead of pausing to do so, her blurry eyes blinked and she lifted her pink weapon again-- just to be sure it really was a person rather than a 3 AM hallucination. But before the thwack took hit, a hand wrapped around her wrist, bringing her to a stop.Green eyes peered down at her, but instead of meeting a cheesy grin she met a solemn face.in which cliche marichat cuddles and angst takes place





	hold me close

Her eyes flew open, only to squint into the dark shadows and moonlight coating her bedroom walls. Groaning, she resumed her slumber until again, she heard a rummaging of footsteps on her roof. What seemed like a tile had hit the concrete, and she slowly crawled out of bed, sharing a glance with her kwami.

 

Before she knew it, Marinette grabbed the nearest possible weapon and had made the climb up and into the night air. Yet as she whacked a dark figure with her pink polka-dot umbrella, she wished she had grabbed something a bit more... threatening.

 

“Ow!” The figure yowled.

 

Her eyes should have adjusted to the soft lighting of her balcony by now, but instead of pausing to do so, her blurry eyes blinked and she lifted her pink weapon again-- just to be sure it really was a person rather than a 3 AM hallucination. But before the thwack took hit, a hand wrapped around her wrist, bringing her to a stop.

 

Green eyes peered down at her, but instead of meeting a cheesy grin she met a solemn face.

 

“Geez, Princess, if I had known you were so violent I wouldn’t have dropped in for a visit.” Chat mimicked a laugh, eyeing her umbrella still aimed for his golden messy mop of hair. She only grumbled in response, dropping the umbrella from it’s sword-like stance.

 

Chat plopped down on the pink lawn chair, and curiously, she did the same.

 

This was a normal occurrence between them, at this point. And she had no idea why he kept coming back, and despite her mind running on reasons to make him go away, to keep her identity hidden, she ignored them all. Slumping back into her sleepy form beside him, she waited for him to speak but was left with nothing but the soft fairy lights above her and the distant sounds of the night.

 

“Do you know what time it is?” She finally peeked one eye open, leaning a cheek onto his shoulder.

 

Was his shoulder always this broad? And comfortable? Shaking her thoughts, she pressed herself against him in the cold, not really caring or paying attention to the proximity she was creating. He twitched, but relaxed against her; she could only feel the heavy movements of his chest to know that there was a reason he was here, making an appearance on her balcony during the crackhead hours of the night instead of sleeping.

 

“Chaton,” She mumbled. It was the start of a sentence, a question, but she didn’t have to finish it for him to respond.

“I know. I’m sorry, I should just go.” He made a move to lift himself out of her reach, but her tiny form hooked onto him, reeling the cat back into the comforting squeak of her lawn chair.

 

“Don’t go. Stay. I’m awake now, see?” She could tell her sleepiness was wafting through her smile, but her beaming seemed to have worked anyway.

 

They were silent for a long while, their breathes syncing together in the chill of the night. It was only minutes after her patience that he finally spoke up again.

 

“It’s just… it’s her anniversary.” He was so quiet, she could barely make out his words. 

“And father and Nat- I mean... my father’s assistant, they completely ignored it. It was like any other day, and I was alone.”

 

She opened her mouth to say something, but he continued.

 

“I felt..” He grappled for words, but she knew what he didn’t want to say.

 

"Lonely."

 

He glanced at her, seeming timid and imploring at the same time.

 

“I missed her. And, I- I don’t know I just wanted to see you.” Chat admitted quietly, almost shy.

 

She had known somewhat about his mother being out of the picture, but had never seen him as a shy, small boy with this aching void in his life. Now it was impossible to unsee.

 

Marinette hugged him to her, and felt the wet drops land on her head, one by one. Tentatively, she reached to pull his face to hers. He tried to look away, but she turned to face him, wiping his cheeks as softly as she could.

 

“I’m here. I’ll always be here.” She eyed him, soft and stubborn, and he nodded, breaking his tough facade by collapsing into her.

 

His shoulders shook, and she could feel the wetness seep against her pajamas. Possibly some snot as well but she ignored that in favor of humming soothingly. She knew she had nothing more to say, and it broke her that she could only pull him close. And that’s exactly what she did; she pulled him closer, letting his form melt into hers until the world seemed to stop for them.

 

She held him until his breathing evened out, and the night was quiet once again. Despite her role as the comforter in this scenario, she felt herself sinking back into sleep, and knowing this he stood up, lifting her up with him.

 

“Time for bed, Princess.” he murmured, but she only grunted in response.

 

Next thing she knew, she flopped down onto her warm nest of blankets, and the leather cat boy that was moments ago cuddling her began to leave her side.

 

“Nooooo.” Marinette cooed, pulling him down with her. He chuckled, his face red either from the crying or the affection, she couldn't tell, and slipped into the mountain of comforters next to her. Their legs already became tangled up together, but the closeness was familiar and comforting.

 

She felt the brush of a kiss on her head, and couldn’t help the tired smile that graced her face.

 

“Goodnight, Mari.”

 

She snuggled into him, never wanting to release him back into the void he faced everyday-- the people who clearly didn’t care for him the way she did.

 

“Goodnight, Chaton.”

 

She might regret Tikki’s teasing in the morning, but for now she curled herself around him and sunk into her dreams, the warmth of his chest and his lulling heartbeat bringing her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave any criticism below, as im new to this shebang! or if u want to see this continue  
> tumblr: teabuddies.tumblr.com :-)


End file.
